slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Canis Lykaon
| Romaji = Keinesu Ryukaon | Other Names = Inugami of the Black Blade | Type = Longinus | Forms = Jin (Independent Avatar) | Abilities = Produces blades on Jin's body Growing black blades from any shadow in User field of vision | Wielder(s) = Tobio Ikuse }}Canis Lykaon, also known as Inugami of the Black Blade, is a Longinus wielded by Tobio Ikuse. It is an Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear. Summary In the past, God of the Bible created Canis Lykaon by using two separate sources, which is an extremely rare case. First is, the King of Arcadia, Lycaon who accumulated evil deeds toward the Chief God of the Greek Faction Zeus, invoking his fury resulting in him being turned into a werewolf. Second, being the Ame-no-Ohabari, the strongest sword among the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, in which attained divinity and was later used to kill Hinokagutsuchi. Once both were sealed in Canis Lykaon, the curse of Lycaon caused Ame-no-Ohabari to lose its divinity and transform into a cursed blade. When Tobio was born with the Canis Lykaon, and it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Balance Breaker fully activated. Because of this, his grandmother; Ageha Ikuse used a Buddist sealing ritual to seal away the Canis Lykaon. Years later, after discovering his Sacred Gear, Tobio decided to name the dog Jin. In Volume 02, it was revealed that there is a different consciousness that exists inside of the Canis Lykaon, which drove the blade to cut everything without discretions whether it was friend or foe, which Tobio lauded to being the imitation god inside of it. Appearance The Canis Lykaon initially takes the form of a puppy with a sword on its forehead. In its real form, it is a large dog with a sword on its forehead. Abilities Canis Lykaon has the ability to summon a black dog that is capable of moving independently from its wielder with its own instinct. The dog produces blades from his body. In their fight against Doumon, Tobio awakens the power to let Jin move and attack through shadows, as well as being capable of growing black blades from the shadows in his field of vision. Jin later grows into a large black dog after their final fight against the Section Head of the Utsusemi Agency, Hanezu Himejima and using his Balance Breaker for the first time. In Volume 2, Jin loses the ability to grow blades from his body and instead grows blades voluntarily from shadows around him, as well as create a sword in his mouth to fight. Azazel later states that it is a special blade capable of cutting even concepts, like techniques or magic, which he later used to save Lavinia and kill Augusta. *'Night Haken' ( , Yain Kagi): This is a technique which summons a black blade from the shadows around him and is able to generate one from even the shadows of opponents to catch them off guard. Forms Night Celestial Slash Dogs Night Celestial Slash Dogs ( , Yozora-kō no Ranba Kugami): This is also known as Mad Black Dog of the Glowing Night Sky, is the balance breaker of Canis Lykaon, which Tobio awakened at birth. In this state, he transforms into a black humanoid black hound with six tails using darkness and Jin turn into a large black hound. In this form, Tobio attains enhanced strength and is able to also extend his shadows beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an innumerable amount of blades in them, tinging even the skies and earth in darkness. The chant Tobio Ikuse recites to activate this form is as follows: :<<——Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals>> :<<——Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins>> :<<——Mine name, immersed in deepest darkness, its the Imitation God traversing the Polar Night>> :<<——O ye, perishest by mine own black blade>> :<<——Fools ye art, oh deformed Creator Gods>> Following the events of Volume 3, after undergoing the ceremonial dance Suzaku Himejima performed to awaken his Himejima power, Tobio became able to summon Ame-no-Ohabari ( , lit. Tail-Feathers of Heaven), which was imbued with the power of Kagutsuchi, enabling him to generate black and red flames. Trivia *'Canis Lykaon' is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis Lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. It may also be a reference to Lycaon, the man that was turned into a wolf by Zeus as punishment for feeding him Nyctimus, Lycaon's own son. The form and the backstory in Slash/Dog, however, is similar to the Chinese Tiangou. Category:Sacred Gear Category:Longinus